just birthday fanfiction
by Mizura Rani 1
Summary: sebuah fic kecil tentang ultah BoBoiBoy yang telat
Disclaimer

BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studio

Story © Hafila

Summary: hanya sebuah fic singkat tentang Ulang Tahun BoBoiBoy

Warn:OOC tingkat dewa neptune

Let's begin the story

BoBoiBoy merasa aneh hari ini semua yang ia kenal bersikap sangat dingin bahkan Tok Aba, Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, juga Fang. Yah mungkin untuk Fang biasa tapi hari ini Fang tidak mengerjainya sama sekali entah dirinya harus senang atau bagaimana yang pasti dirinya sangatlah sedih.

"hah.h..h.h...h"hela BoBoiBoy sembari memijat keningnya

Kakinya terus melangkah menuju kedai coklat milik kakeknya, meski ia yakin Tok Aba pasti akan menolak bantuannya, mungkin ia hanya akan disuruh membeli beberapa bahan yang kurang seperti yang sekarang ini ia lakukan, pulang sekolah dirinya langsung di suruh untuk membeli krim kocok.

Sementara di markas kotak

"oi, probe cepat bawa tuh kue"

"ba...baik incik bos"

"nah, adu du kau pasang properti ulang tahun ya, tapi ingat jangan ada balon tau!"perintah ochobot

"hm, yelah"kata Adudu

"Adu du kau dah taruh kah kalimat ancaman kat atas meja kedai atok?"tanya tok Aba

"sudah tok Aba"

"hihihi, macem mana ekspreksi BoBoiBoy bila baca kalimat tuh"

"mesti terkejut lah Ying"

"BoBoiBoy sepertinya lupa jika hari ini dia ulang tahun"

"dasar, ulang tahun sendiri pun dia tak ingat"sindir Fang "tapi macam nih, rencana kita bakal berjalan lancar"

"betul lah, Fang"

Kita balik ke BoBoiBoy

BoBoiBoy kebingungan saat tidak melihat Tok Aba dan Ochobot di kedai, kebingungan BoBoiBoy melihat secarik kertas di atas meja kedai, matanya membelalak kaget saat melihat kalimat yang tertulis di atas kertas tersebut kalimatnya seperti ini

'datanglah ke markas kotak, jika kau ingin Tok Aba dan Ochobot'

Dan tanpa berpikir untuk memanggil temannya, BoBoiBoy langsung melesat pergi menuju markas kotak. (oh, siaplah kau)

'BRAKK'

"Adudu mana atok dan Ochobot?"

"kau nak tahu, hah mari ikut sini jangan pakai kuasa kau kalau tidak ingin kau kehilangan atok kau BoBoiBoy MUAHAHAHAHA"seringai Adudu ' _sebab jika kau serang aku rencana kita semua akan gagal lah_ '

BoBoiBoy terpaksa menuruti permintaan Adudu karena tidak ingin kehilangan kakek tersayangnya, keduanya berjalan memasuki ruangan yang gelap

"di mana mereka"

"oh, sekarang kau berdiri di sini dahulu, jangan gerak selangkah pun dari tempat kau berdiri kalau tidak ingin kau kehilangan atok kau"

Adudu berjalan menuju saklar lampu

'Tek'

'DARR'

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN BOBOIBOY"

ekspreksi marah BoBoiBoy seketika hilang dari wajahnya tergantikan dengan wajah bingung, tok Aba segera menghampiri BoBoiBoy dengan kue tart yang di atasnya di hias kelima unsur elemen BoBoiBoy tak lupa lilin berbentuk angka.

"tok ada apa ini?"tanya BoBoiBoy yang kebingungan

"kau lupa ya, hari ini kauUlang tahun"jawab tok Aba

"Eh.. iyakah, BoBoiBoy lupa lah tok"

"ish cucu atok nih, masih semuda ini dah pelupa"

"tapi tok apasal Adudu ikut rayakan ulang tahun BoBoiBoy?"

"cish, aku di ancam author lah"

"Woi Adu du apasal kau ngadu hah"gertak Author sembari bawa pisau "lho kok tiba-tiba aku di sini ya, bukannya aku lagi lihat Saijak* Muh*i no Bahamut ya"gumam Author

"ah biarin ajalah, SEMUA MARI BERPESTA"teriak Author

"AYOOO!"

"eh bentar, lah kue tuh macam mana?"tanya Probe

"ah iya lupa, BoBoiBoy ini pisau buat potong kue jangan lupa tuh buat permohonan sebelum tiup lilinnya"

BoBoiBoy mengambil ancang ancang untuk meniup lilin ulang tahun tersebut

'WHUSH'

BoBoiBoy lalu memotong Kue tersebut, potongan pertama ia bagikan pada tok Aba sebagai tanda terima kasih telah merawat dirinya, sementara potongan lainnya ia bagikan kepada semua yang ada di markas kotak bahkan Adudu, Probe, Komputer pun mendapatkan potongan kuenya.

"jadi?"tanya Author

"AYO KITA BERPESTA"seru semuanya

Semuanya berpesta hingga jam delapan malam, kerena telah malam semuanya kembali ke rumah masing-masing termasuk BoBoiBoy, Tok Aba dan Ochobot meninggalkan markas kotak yang terlihat begitu berantakan

"APEEE ?, AKU HARUS BERSIHKAN INI SENDIRIAN"teriak Adudu kelewat OOC

End dengan Gajenya

APA YANG AKU BUAT INI,

Baru posting hari ini pula padahalkan ulang tahun BoBoiBoy kan hari minggu kemarin


End file.
